This invention relates to a dispenser for volatilizable substances commonly used to freshen or deodorize air. More particularly the invention relates to a dispenser having means for controlling the rate at which volatilizable substance is diffused into the atmosphere by either selectively adjusting the openings in the device to increase in size the inlet and outlet openings for the air currents or by accelerating the rate at which air passes through the dispenser by successively compressing and releasing a portion thereof.
Volatilizable substances have been commonly employed as an effective means for gradually introducing in the air a pleasing odor to deodorize or freshen air having a stale or displeasing odor. As packaged for use by consumers these materials are generally contained in dispensing devices which can be opened, either partially or completely, or closed by a simple mechanical action such as the twisting or the partial removal of the overcap.
When opened either partially or completely air currents are allowed to pass through the container thereby contacting the volatilizable substance causing the evaporation of a portion of the substance and its emission into the air surrounding the dispenser. When the dispenser is closed air is prevented from contacting and evaporating the substance, thereby preventing it from being emitted into the air. Thus by opening and closing these dispensers the consumer can control whether or not the container will emit a fragrance.
Several prior art devices permit, to a limited degree, control over the rate of emission from these containers by either limiting the surface area of the substance which is exposed to the air currents which pass through the container, or by limiting the inlet and outlet openings of the container thereby adjusting the amount of air which passes through the container. Exemplary of these types of devices are U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,501 to Buckermeyer which discloses a device comprised of a base and an overcap where the overcap is twisted up and down in relation to the base, to control the surface area of the substance exposed to the atmosphere; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,090 to Meek which discloses a device comprised of a base and an overcap having a series of apertures which are arranged so that either none, some or all of the apertures may be opened upon twisting, thereby controlling the amount of air allowed to contact the substance.
These devices, however, are limited in that they rely on the air currents for the emission of the volatilizable substance and have no mechanism for providing an instantaneous charge of the substance into the air. There are instances in which it is desirable to provide such an instantaneous charge of the substance into the air such as when there is a particularly strong displeasing odor as is encountered in smokefilled rooms and in kitchens. In these circumstances most consumers would resort to using aerosol deodorants or air fresheners.
A simple mechanical device which can emit a fragrance by diffusion when left open and which can provide an instantaneous charge of a fragrance was suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,907 to Faso. This patent discloses a device comprised of a pair of concave-convex discs containing a perfumed pad and having two orifices formed on opposite sides of the device. As constructed this device is necessarily limited in its size since it must be held in a certain fashion to provide a charge of fragrance, namely a finger must be placed over one orifice in order to hold it closed while compressing the device.